<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un volto dall'ombra by EricaGazzoldi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831696">Un volto dall'ombra</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi'>EricaGazzoldi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Arcana (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Julian Devorak, Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/M, Family Dynamics, Holidays, Past, Past Relationship(s), Submissive Julian Devorak, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Top Nadia (The Arcana), Young Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EricaGazzoldi/pseuds/EricaGazzoldi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nell'episodio "A Foxy Hideaway", Nadia ricorda una vacanza a Nevivon, quando lei aveva sedici anni e preferì trascorrere quasi tutto il soggiorno rintanata nella carrozza, per ripicca contro la famiglia. Julian non ricorda se lui e lei si fossero incontrati... Come sarà andata?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Devorak &amp; Mazelinka, Julian Devorak &amp; Nadia, Julian Devorak &amp; Nazali Satrinava, Julian Devorak &amp; Portia Devorak, Julian Devorak/Nadia, Portia Devorak/Nadia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Random The Arcana Stories (Visual Novel), The Arcana: Ilya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un volto dall'ombra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ilya scivolava tra le carrozze parcheggiate nei pressi delle terme di Nevivon. Erano fra le cose che più gli rivelavano indole, provenienza e condizione dei turisti. C’erano quelle lugubri come carri funebri, quelle che ostentavano ricchezza pacchiana, quelle dalle linee agili e svelte e quelle (invece) che parevano volersi imporre con la propria mole. Quando era bambino, gli sarebbero sembrate tutte minacciosamente imponenti. Ora che aveva sedici anni e si era notevolmente sviluppato in altezza, doveva rivedere la sua melodrammatica impressione d’un tempo.</p><p>            Si fermò davanti a una carrozza in particolare. Era una di quelle su cui era giunta la famiglia reale del Prakra. Non aveva potuto non notarla: una fascinosa regina vestita di bianco, accanto a un consorte più truccato e ingioiellato di lei… e sei principesse vivaci, <em>coloratissime</em>. “Il Prakra è un tappeto d’ogni colore sotto il sole…” Quale poeta l’aveva scritto? Al momento, non ricordava. Ma, se quella nobilissima famiglia rifletteva fedelmente la terra d’origine, era certamente una frase azzeccata.</p><p>            Anche la carrozza davanti a quale il giovane Ilya sostava era sgargiante, tutta dorature e tinte squillanti. Questa, per la precisione, era rosa e viola. Gettò un’occhiata oltre le vaporose tende del finestrino. E quasi il cuore gli schizzò in gola.</p><p>            Gli era sembrato di vedere un volto profilarsi nell’ombra degli interni. Un volto fiero ed etereo, con fiammeggianti occhi scarlatti. <em>Me lo sono sognato, </em>si disse, sudando freddo. Tornò - con più prudenza - a occhieggiare il finestrino.</p><p>            Stavolta, il volto si sporse con decisione e ricambiò il suo sguardo. Tra l’imbarazzo e la (piacevole) sorpresa, Ilya si accorse che era il viso d’una persona in carne ed ossa. Una ragazza forse sua coetanea, dal volto affusolato, un naso piccolo e diritto e occhi felini elegantemente disegnati dalle ombrose ciglia. I suoi capelli porporini dai riflessi viola erano lisci, incredibilmente lunghi e folti. File di perle e fermagli d’oro e smeraldi gareggiavano nel comporli in complesse fogge sul capo. Una perla era sospesa anche sulla bruna fronte di lei, risaltando con incanto. Nelle labbra piccole e vellutate, era scolpita un’espressione di tacita osservazione. Ilya fissava quelle iridi rosse come se fossero quelle di una sfinge. Erano pregne di pensieri profondi che le rendevano magnetiche, quasi irreali in un volto così giovane. Dita affusolate e graziose - ma non prive di forza - si posavano sull’orlo del finestrino. Da quel che Ilya poteva vedere, quell’immagine era irrealmente <em>perfetta</em>. Lei, a sedici anni, era un’opera d’arte compiuta  - mentre lui ancora si vergognava della propria eccessiva magrezza, delle giunture nodose, degli arti da spilungone.</p><p>            «Mi scusi…» balbettò lui. «Non intendevo spiare. La carrozza sembrava vuota…»</p><p>«Nessun problema!» lo rassicurò con un sorriso. I denti di lei gli parvero più splendenti delle perle che aveva fra i capelli. Ilya si sentiva sempre più sprofondare nel senso di indegnità.</p><p>«Ah, giusto… Sono Nadia Satrinava, settima principessa del Prakra. Piacere di conoscerti!»</p><p>            Quali che fossero i complessi del ragazzo davanti a quella specie di divinità, lei sembrava non accorgersene. Educata, elegante, aveva però una genuinità che le toglieva le sgradevolezze dell’alterigia.</p><p>            «Ilya Devorak… nipote onorario delle proprietarie delle terme. Mi hanno cresciuto due di loro, insieme alla mia sorellina Pasha…» rispose lui, stando attento a non far tremare la voce.</p><p>            Dal canto suo, Nadia fissava il ragazzo con rispettosa curiosità. Doveva essere più alto di lei, cosa non comune nemmeno per i maschi. Decisamente troppo sottile, sproporzionatamente verticale… Eppure, non era senza grazia. La sua carnagione perlacea e i suoi vaporosi capelli di fiamma, in particolare, la affascinavano. Nessuno, nel Prakra, aveva quell’aspetto. La incuriosivano anche i ricami floreali intorno al colletto e ai polsini della sua camicia scarlatta. Negli occhi grigi e affusolati di lui, brillavano insieme spirito e timidezza, dolcezza e curiosità. Il viso era forse troppo scarno e angolare, il naso fin troppo pronunciato… ma le sue labbra delicate, quasi di porcellana rosata, ne riscattavano la grazia. Le sue dita lunghe e sottili erano fatte per la musica e le carezze. Era raro che un ragazzo attirasse così fortemente l’attenzione di Nadia. Di solito, preferiva le ragazze. Ma perché escludere un’eccezione?</p><p>            «Sa che conosco Sua sorella Nazali?» azzardò lui. «Sono un allievo al primo anno della sua scuola di medicina, in Prakra. Sono tornato qui per una vacanza…»</p><p>            «Suvvia, diamoci del tu!» L’invito di Nadia fu seguito da una cristallina risata. «Apprezzo certamente il rispetto, ma non mi sembra questo il caso di fare cerimonie…»</p><p>            «Oh, certo…» fece Ilya, arrossendo.</p><p>«Quindi, tu hai visto anche un poco del Prakra…» riprese la principessa. «Ti piace di più il nostro mare o quello di Nevivon?»</p><p>«Quello di Nevivon significa “casa” per me, quindi temo di essere di parte» rispose lui, sfoderando un sorriso accattivante. «Ma quello del Prakra, oggettivamente… non ha paragoni. È cristallo vivo».</p><p>            «Complimenti per le doti poetiche!» rilanciò Nadia.</p><p>Il rossore di lusinga che ravvivò il pallore di lui era eloquente.</p><p>            «Comunque… perché sei rimasta nella carrozza, se posso chiedere? Qualcosa non è di tuo gradimento? Posso provvedere?» riprese Ilya galantemente, ricordandosi che doveva fare gli onori di casa.</p><p>«Oh, no… Il <em>resort </em>non c’entra. Si tratta di una questione personale». Le sopracciglia nette e fiere della ragazzina si contrassero. «Non ho apprezzato il fatto che la mia famiglia mi abbia obbligata a lasciare il palazzo proprio nel periodo in cui stavo lavorando a una creatura meccanica che mi appassionava. Così, non ho alcuna voglia di interagire con loro… fingendo di divertirmi per compiacerli».</p><p>            «Creatura meccanica?» Ilya sgranò gli occhi. «Sembra intrigante…»</p><p>Il viso di Nadia s’illuminò, nel trovare qualcun altro interessato alla sua passione. «Un gufo a grandezza naturale. Il ritratto della mia Chandra… Hai mai visto un gufo perlato del Prakra?»</p><p>            «Solo nelle illustrazioni dei libri. Devono essere uccelli incantevoli».</p><p>«Lo sono. Splendidi, maestosi, intelligenti, eccezionalmente longevi… Senza pari».</p><p>Qualcosa di sognante passò sul volto del ragazzo, nel sentire quella descrizione.</p><p>            «Mi rincresce, comunque, che tu te ne resti lì tutta sola e al chiuso…» mormorò poi. «Capisco la tua amarezza… ma non sono in molti ad aver la fortuna di potersi permettere una vacanza a Nevivon. Non siamo certo all’altezza del Prakra, ma abbiamo anche noi qualche vanto unico al mondo. Le nostre fonti d’acqua calda e i nostri sali da bagno valgono bene un poco di considerazione… Oso credere che ti troveresti contenta d’averli provati».</p><p>            Nadia sembrò intenta a ponderare qualcosa.</p><p>«In effetti, non posso restare seppellita qui per tutta la vacanza…» mormorò. «Ho un’idea».</p><p>            Nei suoi occhi, guizzò d’un tratto un’espressione malandrina.</p><p>«Mi godrò tutto quello che ha di bello questo posto… <em>ma la mia famiglia non dovrà saperlo. </em>Ti andrebbe di <em>guardarmi le spalle</em>?»</p><p>Lanciò a Ilya un’occhiata felina. Lui colse l’avventura al balzo.</p><p>«Certo! Ti accompagnerò ai nostri bagni termali negli orari in cui non c’è nessuno… E starò di guardia, per vedere se arriveranno i tuoi genitori e o le tue sorelle…»</p><p>«Che bravo ragazzo!» scoccò lei, con una maliziosa voce di velluto. Il cuore di Ilya ebbe un tuffo.</p><p>«Quando ci rivedremo?» sussurrò.</p><p>«Oggi stesso… negli orari in cui le vasche saranno praticamente vuote» concluse lei, strizzandogli l’occhio.</p><p>«A più tardi, allora!» la salutò lui, con un sorriso radioso.</p><p>Con un gentile gesto della mano, Nadia lo congedò e scomparve nuovamente nell’ombra della carrozza.</p><p>Sebbene controvoglia, Ilya si voltò e cominciò ad allontanarsi dalla vettura. Fatti pochi passi, però, il cuore dovette sobbalzargli di nuovo.</p><p>Un’adorabile bimba di dieci anni, dal vaporoso vestito rosa e con una gran cascata di ricci rossi sulle spalle gli spalancava in volto i suoi grandi occhi celesti. «Ilya, chi era quella bellissima ragazza?» squillò lei, con aria sognante.</p><p>«Pasha!» Il fratello maggiore la zittì in fretta. «Quella ragazza… è un segreto. Lei non vuole farsi vedere da nessuno. Soprattutto dalla famiglia reale del Prakra. Si fida di me, non devo tradirla. E tu non tradirai me, vero? Terrai questo segreto?»</p><p>            La sorella lo fissò, un poco interdetta. Poi, serrando le labbra e annuendo gravemente, gli disse di sì.</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>Così, cominciò quella bizzarra e surreale avventura. Quando la famiglia reale del Prakra si ritirava nelle camere o andava a fare una passeggiata, Ilya correva alla carrozza di Nadia e le faceva segno d’uscire. Un paio di volte, portò con sé boccette dei sali da bagno più pregiati fra quelli che si vendevano al <em>resort</em>. Nadia li accettava con un sorriso beatifico. Forse, intuiva che lui rischiava le ire delle nonne adottive, per omaggiarla di quei doni. Il ragazzo non si azzardò però a compiere più di due furti. La scomparsa di troppe boccette costose non sarebbe passata certo inosservata.</p><p>            Accompagnava Nadia alle terme; mentre lei s’immergeva tra i vapori delle acque calde, lui le volgeva le spalle e gettava occhiate vigili intorno. Per non farla sorprendere dalla sua famiglia, certo… ma anche perché <em>non osava </em>fissare quel corpo di sirenetta, quando era semisvestito. Anche così, le notti di Ilya erano divenute un tormento insonne. Più cercava di respingere quel fantasma di Nadia, più esso si faceva affamato e impudente. Si addormentava tardissimo, spossato dal piacere solitario con cui cercava di calmarsi, per piombare in sogni ancora più travagliati. Il suo pallore era divenuto più profondo, le sue palpebre più pesanti. Non sapeva che la giovanissima principessa lo trovava <em>maledettamente interessante</em>, in quello stato.</p><p>            Un giorno, l’orario in cui Ilya accompagnò Nadia ai bagni fu proprio quello che precedeva di poco la chiusura. Non c’era più nessuno. Erano tutti intenti a prendere il tè, o a visitare la città. Le vasche sembravano aspettare proprio <em>lei</em>, emanando vapori e odori d’altro mondo. Con grazia, Nadia si liberò come sempre delle vesti, dietro le spalle del suo complice. Lui ascoltò il leggerissimo sciacquio che accompagnava il suo avanzare verso il centro delle acque. Gettò uno sguardo sul bordo della vasca e trattenne un sussulto: stavolta, lei aveva abbandonato <em>tutti </em>i vestiti.</p><p>            «Oggi che siamo soli… non verresti a farmi compagnia?»</p><p>La voce della ragazza - solitamente misurata, quasi ieratica - aveva una sfumatura più pungente, quasi provocatoria. Per nascondere il rossore, Ilya finse che le sue parole fossero state coperte dal suono delle cascatelle che si gettavano nella vasca.</p><p>            «Mi hai sentito?»</p><p>Rassegnato, il ragazzo si girò. «Adesso sì!»</p><p>            Nadia era accovacciata nell’acqua, immersa fino al mento. I suoi lunghissimi capelli porporini si spandevano come ricami sulla superficie del liquido.</p><p>«Mi faresti compagnia qui dentro? Per favore…»</p><p>            Il sorriso d’intesa su quelle labbra fresche, l’espressione felina sotto le dense ciglia lo bruciavano come un richiamo. I lampi scarlatti degli occhi tralucevano dalle fessure fra le palpebre, stimolandolo quasi dolorosamente. Ilya lottò contro le ultime esitazioni.</p><p>            Se l’avesse esaudita, avrebbe dovuto esporre al suo sguardo quelle gambe troppo lunghe, i gomiti e le ginocchia troppo nodosi, i capezzoli troppo grandi… per non parlare del <em>resto</em>. Tutto quello che lo faceva sentire brutto e sgraziato. Ma, d’altronde, come rifiutarsi… quando <em>desiderava obbedirle più che ogni altra cosa? </em>Così, chiuse meccanicamente gli occhi e cominciò a sbottonarsi i vestiti.</p><p>            Quando discese nell’acqua, il suo calore gli parve quasi misericordioso. Essendo tanto alto, mentre camminava, non poteva nascondersi più di tanto sotto la superficie del liquido. Ma lo sguardo di Nadia non aveva alcunché di irridente o disgustato. Anzi, brillava di delizia. Il rossore sulle guance del ragazzo mutò sapore.</p><p>            Giunto davanti a lei, si inginocchiò nella vasca, per poterla guardare quasi a pari altezza. Lei gli sorrise e gli tese le mani. Tenendosi per le dita, cominciarono a saltare su e giù all’unisono, immergendosi e risalendo dall’acqua. Erano felici come bambini. Ilya dimenticò la vergogna, il tormento e la soggezione, per liberarsi con lei in risate spensierate. Quando le loro mani si lasciarono, cominciarono a inseguirsi in lunghe nuotate sinuose. Difficile dire chi dei due fosse più nel suo elemento. L’acqua li abbracciava come pesci.</p><p>            «Sono un po’ stanca… Ci fermiamo un attimo?» propose infine lei. Ilya annuì e andò ad appoggiarsi al bordo della vasca. Lei lo raggiunse e gli si posò accanto, stretta a lui.</p><p>La pelle dei loro femori e dei loro fianchi si scambiò una carezza. Il ragazzo trattenne il respiro, quando lei posò la bella testa fasciata di porpora sulla sua spalla ossuta. D’istinto, le cinse le spalle. Il cuore di lui cominciò a pulsare a un ritmo soffocante. Quasi ebbe paura che il suo rumore avrebbe assordato Nadia. Ma lei continuava a riposare tranquilla in quella posizione, chiudendo addirittura gli occhi. Agli orecchi, aveva lasciato le coppie di perle che vi erano sempre appuntate. Con la punta di un dito, il ragazzo osò sfiorarle. Avevano iridescenze incantevoli.</p><p>            «Ilya…» mormorò la principessa.</p><p>Il suono languido e melodioso con cui il suo nome era stato pronunciato gli serrò la gola. Come stregato, rimase immobile, mentre il viso di lei saliva verso il suo. Il primo bacio si posò sulla sua guancia scarna, come se stesse timidamente esplorando. Il secondo solleticò l’angolo della sua bocca. Non attese il terzo.</p><p>            Fu lui a voltarsi e offrirle le labbra. Nadia vi impresse un bacio che lo scottò, minacciando il suo respiro. Non osò subito aprire la strada alla sua lingua. Lei lo tentò con pazienza, finché l’ostacolo non cedette. La mescolanza fra i loro respiri li stordì dall’emozione.</p><p>            Ilya lasciò che le dita forti e affusolate di lei disegnassero le linee del suo corpo, quasi tracciando i contorni delle sue ossa. Dal canto suo, non osava toccarla.</p><p>Con un suo sussulto, le mani di Nadia trovarono con sicurezza la via tra le natiche di lui. Le sentì, delicate ma ferme, inoltrarsi verso l’ingresso del suo corpo. Si domandò cos’avrebbe pensato lei, trovando quella via così ben liscia e praticata. Ma, quando la ragazza cominciò a massaggiare amorevolmente l’interno, cadde qualsiasi pensiero che non fosse per la sensazione di piacere sempre più profondo.</p><p>            «Sarebbe gentile ricambiare…» suggerì Nadia. Mordendosi un labbro, Ilya tese timidamente le dita verso quei femori perfetti e bruni come il cinnamomo. Dopo essersi un poco impigliato nella vegetazione di ricci, trovò <em>la perla nascosta</em>, che rispose morbidamente al suo tocco.</p><p>            Mentre operava con cura, il ragazzo studiava l’espressione di lei. Gli occhi socchiusi e l’intensità del respiro assomigliavano al dolore; ma i sorrisi che ogni tanto gli lanciava chiedevano di <em>continuare.</em> Il volto di Nadia arrivò al trionfo.</p><p>            Nel ritrarsi, la mano di Ilya accarezzò le calde valve che si baciavano nei pressi. Erano ancora serrate, ignare.</p><p>            «Sì… Puoi occuparti anche di <em>lei</em>» confermò la ragazza, cogliendo il gesto. «Ma <em>per bene e fino in fondo… </em>se vuoi».</p><p>            L’altro arrossì ancor di più. Nella situazione in cui si trovavano, a lei sarebbe bastato pochissimo per rendersi conto dello <em>stato </em>in cui lui era, quanto fosse sin troppo <em>pronto </em>a compiacerla. Ma preferiva essere delicata, aspettare il suo consenso. La adorò ancor di più.</p><p>            «Io voglio tutto quello che tu vuoi» sussurrò, col fiato mozzo.</p><p>«Davvero? Anche se io volessi farti… <em>questo?</em>» lo provocò lei. In un lampo, le unghie della ragazza gli graffiarono il bianco petto. Il dolore lo sorprese, come una scarica… che lo elettrizzò.</p><p>            «Sì…»</p><p>Altri graffi lo scalfirono sul cuore. Da alcuni di essi, stillarono finissime goccioline rosse. Ilya guardò Nadia affascinato, mentre lei si chinava sul suo esile torace e coglieva quelle stille coi baci.</p><p>Chiuse gli occhi, mentre la ragazza gli prendeva gentilmente i fianchi e li stringeva ai suoi.</p><p>La porta del suo corpo non lo accolse subito. Lui sentì il proprio membro ritentare più volte la via, senza forzature, senza fretta. Con un ultimo tentativo, Nadia gli fece spazio, mentre le sue braccia si gettavano al collo di Ilya e lo stringevano a sé. Il ragazzo sentì le dita di lei giocare coi ricci rossi appiccicati alla sua nuca, mentre una sensazione più turbinosa lo scuoteva dal centro del suo corpo fino al cervello. Imparò pian piano i movimenti corretti, con delicatezza, perché quel pube ancora novizio non lo rigettasse. I fantasmi che l’avevano torturato durante quelle notti si dileguavano a ogni guizzo dei suoi fianchi, svuotandogli finalmente la testa.</p><p>            Nadia gemeva piano, accanto al suo orecchio. Ancora una volta, non riusciva a capire quanto fosse il piacere e quanto il dolore. Di certo, lei era decisa a non lasciarlo sfuggire all’amplesso.</p><p>            Ansando rauco, il ragazzo esplose in un piacere acerbo ed esultante. Si appoggiò stanco al bordo della vasca, mentre Nadia gli rilasciava un grato bacio sul collo. «Ti ho fatto male?» si premurò Ilya. «Un pochino…» ammise l’altra. «Ma mi aspettavo peggio».</p><p>            «Quindi, è stata… la prima volta?» osò lui, deglutendo.</p><p>«La prima volta <em>con un maschio</em>» precisò Nadia. «Non la prima in assoluto. Non sono certo una bambina».</p><p>            Il tono con cui quest’ultima affermazione fu sottolineata riportò Ilya al conflitto di lei con la sua famiglia. Non doveva essere il tipo che si lasciava amare facilmente. Di certo, non gradiva la sua condizione di sorella minore. Il ragazzo pensò a Pasha, alla sua intraprendenza e voglia di diventare grande… Forse, anche Nadia era un po’ così. Ma la sua sorellina non aveva problemi ad accettare l’attenzione delle nonne. Magari, nella casa reale del Prakra c’erano altri conflitti di cui lui non sapeva alcunché… O, magari, Nadia aveva semplicemente <em>troppa famiglia. </em>Cosa che lui e Pasha, orfani, non avrebbero mai saputo immaginare (pensò con amarezza).</p><p>            «Anche per me è la prima volta <em>con una ragazza</em>» ammise Ilya, sorridendo. «Ma credo che tu abbia già sospettato che io abbia <em>un passato, alle mie spalle</em>».</p><p>            Nadia colse la sottile battuta e ne rise insieme a lui.</p><p>L’ilarità del ragazzo, però, si spense di botto, quando una considerazione gli passò per la testa.</p><p>            «Nadia…» mormorò, sbiancando. «…che facciamo, se <em>ti ho messo incinta</em>?»</p><p>Contrariamente a quanto si aspettava, lei rimase perfettamente impassibile.</p><p>«Tranquillo. Mia sorella Nazali ha voluto visitarmi e mi ha detto che, per me, sarà difficile avere bambini».</p><p>«E… ti dispiace?»</p><p>«Non più di tanto». Nadia fece spallucce.</p><p>            Rassicurato dalle sue parole, anche lui si rilassò.</p><p>«Vorrei tanto poter essere tuo… come Chandra» mormorò lui, in tono di rimpianto sognante.</p><p>La ragazza lo fissò con una piena tenerezza che lo vinse. «Piacerebbe tanto anche a me… se Chandra non fosse una gufa gelosa» lo punse, con un po’ di mestizia. Anche Ilya s’immalinconì. Cosa gli era saltato in mente? Nadia era una principessa, destinata di certo a nozze altolocate. Non poteva legarsi a un orfano senz’arte né parte, che ancora arrancava per riuscire a combinare qualcosa della propria vita. Doveva rassegnarsi: tutta la loro felicità sarebbe rimasta sepolta fra i vapori di quelle acque.</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………</p><p> </p><p>Quando la famiglia reale del Prakra ripartì da Nevivon, la tristezza di Ilya era inedita ed evidente. Mazelinka, una delle sue nonne adottive, lo scrutava di sottecchi, mentre lei, la piccola Pasha e il ragazzo si accomiatavano dagli illustri ospiti. Il suo adorato monello non era mai stato tanto coinvolto da un addio ai turisti. Decisamente, c’era <em>qualcosa di più</em>, stavolta. Sospirò dentro di sé: sapeva già che farlo parlare sarebbe stata un’impresa tremenda. Ilya sapeva essere muto come un pesce e testardo come un mulo, quando si trattava di tenere per sé i propri dispiaceri. <em>Non voleva pesare sugli altri. Doveva restare solo col proprio dolore. </em>Un ragazzo tanto caro e tanto difficile…</p><p>            Nel frattempo, l’ossuta mano del giovane tremava nel tenere quella paffuta della sorellina. Pasha levava verso di lui gli occhioni celesti, preoccupata. Infine, si decise. «Nadia mancherà anche a me» gli sussurrò.</p><p>            Ilya sobbalzò. «Come fai a sapere il suo nome? Non avrai mica…?» bisbigliò concitato.</p><p>«Sì, l’ho conosciuta anch’io. Sono andata a salutarla quando era al finestrino della carrozza, qualche volta, e abbiamo parlato un po’» proseguì lei, imperterrita. «Mi ha detto che sono <em>adorabile</em>». Il soddisfatto sorriso della bambina sembrò al fratello una sfida. «Ma ho tenuto il vostro segreto, giuro…» si difese Pasha. «Non ho detto a nessuno che andavate in giro insieme».</p><p>            «Meglio per te…» brontolò il ragazzo.</p><p>Il suo sguardo rimase appeso all’ultima parvenza delle carrozze che se ne andavano. Il pomeriggio precedente, Nadia l’aveva fatto salire sulla vettura insieme a lei e, là dentro, avevano pianto, si erano stretti, avevano sfogato la furia e la malinconia della passione. Non potevano vedere nel proprio futuro. Non sapevano che si sarebbero ritrovati, che sarebbero caduti in una storia magica, drammatica e quasi surreale. Per il momento, pensavano solo alle proprie strade, tanto diverse quanto destinate a convergere, in un addio pieno di arcani che ancora non potevano leggere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>